


Like It's a Bad Thing

by Griddlebone



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Drabble Collection, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets focusing on Gia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this collection comes from the Halestorm song "You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing".
> 
> In other words, if you want to talk about how Gia is "such a bitch": **do it somewhere else.**

Gia walks in eternal sunshine. Or at least, that's what people think. They don't see the shadow that looms over her. They only see her pretty face, her good grades, her knack for being in the right place at the right time.

They don't see how it hurts her, in some place deep inside, every time she hears the whispers: _Bitch. ("How can she be so cold all the time?") Know-It-All. ("Would it kill her to make a mistake once in a while?")_

But she holds her head high and shrugs it all off and focuses on the positives, because she's not ready yet. Not ready to pretend to be less than what she is, just so they'll accept her. Not ready to act as if she is somehow not a whole person unless her world revolves around a boy, just so she'll fit in. Not ready to give in.


	2. Not Interested

"What are you going to do about Jake?" Emma asks. She looks a little bit concerned, like she thinks Gia's going to say something like "crush his soul" and mean it. Emma knows Gia better than anyone. She can see what's hiding under the calm surface.

"I'm not sure." Gia sighs. It's the truth; Jake isn't just some classmate she can shrug off and ignore forever, he's a teammate, a fellow Power Ranger. But the fact that he just can't take a hint is starting to annoy her. A lot. 

This isn't the first time she's had to turn down a very determined boy. But this time she knows that no matter what she says to him, even if she somehow manages to make her feelings (or lack thereof) clear to him, they're still going to have to work together afterward. It would be so much easier if Jake would just try to understand where she was coming from. "What's so wrong about not being interested?"

"Nothing's wrong with that, Gia," Emma soothes.

Gia knows she's right, but, "Tell that to _him_."

Emma's expression is dead serious. "I will, if you think it will help."

"Oh, Emma," Gia says, feeling her heart melt. She's not quite sure what she would do without Emma. Probably beat her head against a wall or something. "Thank you, but this is my issue and I'll deal with it. Somehow."

"Okay," Emma agrees reluctantly. "But if you need any help, even if it's to kick his butt for not listening to you again…"

Gia smiles for the first time all day. "I know where to find you."


End file.
